Despierta para vivir tu sueño
by liRoseMulticolor Regalos
Summary: "Dios no te hubiera dado la capacidad de soñar sin darte también la posibilidad de convertir tus sueños en realidad"-Hector Tassinari. Despertar es el primer paso; superar las disficultades, es el sguiente. Regalo para Yani. Ginny&Harry.


**LA SAGA HARRY POTTER pertenece a JKR. Respeto sus derechos de autora.**

_Este fanfic en particular es mío; prohibida su copia parcial o total._

_Harry & Ginny en:_

**Despierta para vivir tu sueño**

**Sumario: Hace dos años no existía un "Harry&Ginny" las consecuencias de un accidente los lleva al mundo paralelo conocido como El Amor. La felicidad parece escribir su historia, pero el regreso a la realidad, será su condena.**

**Actualidad.**

Los ojos verdes de Harry están posados descaradamente sobre la joven que se mueve por el amplio salón que encierra su biblioteca. La joven de cabello rojo natural parece despreocupada, mas Harry la conoce lo suficiente como para saber que ese pequeño, y casi sutil, movimiento de manos es sinónimo de nerviosismo; quiere salir de ahí, escapar de la habitación que la atrapa junto con él.

Aún sin disimular recorre él la fina figura de tan hermosa dama; unos pantalones azules, una blusa gris y unas sandalias; son sus únicas prendas de vestir y ocultan gran parte de piel; cremosa piel, que sus dedos 'saborearon' hace un tiempo. El cuerpo de Ginny logra ocultarse entre telas, pero para él no hay ningún secreto...

La pelirroja se gira bruscamente y lo atrapa mirándola; él mueve su mirada directo a las orbes chocolates de ella.

—No me mires así –reta Ginny, cruzándose de brazos. Sus piernas están separadas y el peso de su cuerpo descansa más en la derecha que en la izquierda, la última se ve relajada.

Harry sonríe. —¿Así cómo?

Ella aprieta el puño que se ve sobre el brazo izquierdo, el puño derecho está igual, seguramente; Desea golpearlo, asegura Harry.

—Como si pudieras traspasar con tus ojos mi ropa –explica Ginny, exasperada y viendo al vacío. Ella intenta ignorarlo; bueno, esto lo ha logrado con notas altas.

—No puedo hacerlo, pero yo sé lo que hay debajo de tu _cómoda_ ropa –respondió con descaro.

Ante sus ojos, Ginny traga en seco y enrojece levemente. Dos puntos él, Ginny cero; jugar así con ella es divertido, tenerla cerca es aún mejor.

—Deberías ayudarme a encontrar una salida –pide ella, girándose 180º caminando a una estantería.

El joven responde: —Este es el departamento de mis padres, Ginny. Conozco lo suficiente esta biblioteca como para saber qué solo hay una salida, que está cerrada por fuera porque…

—Porque eres un idiota que no escucha las recomendaciones de otros… -completa Ginny con voz ácida.

—Porque la cerradura que compré salió defectuosa –repuso.

Ginny no responde ni le mira.

Harry cree que caerán en algún largo e incómodo silencio, pero Ginny lo sorprende dirigiéndole la palabra. Debe repetir su comentario pues, nuevamente, él divaga sobre la calidad de trabajo de Dios, considerando la belleza de la menor de los Weasley.

—¿Qué es esto?

Ella tiene un libro en sus manos; de tapa roja y con un título de letras doradas. Él reconoce la obra al instante, sin embargo, se levanta del pequeño sillón y camina hacia Ginny; ¿propósito? Acercársele lo suficiente y aspirar el aroma de mujer y flores silvestres de su cuerpo. No obstante, ella es inteligente y cuando se haya a un metro de ella, le alcanza el libro y sus dedos no rozan nada.

Harry suspira.

Con el libro en sus manos finge leer la cubierta y abre una página al azar. Sabe que Ginny está atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos, por lo que debe actuar naturalidad fingiendo que, por el momento, desconoce el contenido de sus hojas.

—Sabes qué es –afirma Harry, al capturar la mirada de la pelirroja sobre la página abierta.

_La imagen capturaba un par de enamorados que bebían refresco en una plaza_.

Desconcertada, Ginny pregunta: —¿Por qué lo tienes? ¿Para qué hiciste _eso_? ¿_Cómo_ lo hiciste?

Harry no le responde inmediatamente; busca una nueva página y sonríe abiertamente, muy feliz, ante la nueva fotografía que se enmarca por sí sola en grandeza; adora la imagen.

_La chica en un columpio con un niño en brazos_.

—Necesitaba tener un recuerdo físico de estos momentos; saber que no fue un sueño, Ginny…

Él sube su rostro suplicante en una mueca de silencio justo a tiempo para ver que ella, gira el suyo y vuelve a cruzarse de brazos.

—Fue un sueño, Harry; uno muy bonito que se desvaneció al despertarnos –recalca con amargura, parafraseando sus propias palabras.

Harry dos, Ginny uno. Piensa el chico con dolor.

—Un sueño del que no debimos despertar –increpa Harry, cerrando el libro y acercándose a ella. Ginny levantó la mirada, valiente como siempre, y Harry vio el enorme dolor que le causó dos meses atrás.

—No se puede vivir en sueños, Harry, porque en cualquier momento hay que despertar y la burbuja se va. Ahí es cuando te das cuenta que la vida no es justa ni lo suficientemente buena como para que el amor de tu vida –lo mira directamente a los ojos—, te ame.

Harry no gira su mirada, allí queda; frente a frente a la de Ginny. Ella está aguantando una lágrimas y él quiere que las deje correr, no para ver su dolor, él quiere recorrer cada camino de gotita salada con sus dedos y con sus labios. Quiere borrar el dolor; quiere regresarle el favor.

Quiere que la expresión vacía de Ginny desaparezca: haciendo exactamente lo que ella hizo por él…

Finalmente Ginny gira su rostro, parpadea y sus lágrimas caen una tras otra; son cinco y tres salieron del ojo izquierdo, observa Harry. Entonces, sin mirar el libro, pero sí con un hondo suspiro, recuerda la frase que lo bautiza:

—Despierta para vivir tu sueño.

Ginny lo mira de nuevo y Harry aprovecha para capturar en su dedo índice, una lágrima. ¡Qué lo llamen loco! Pero los recuerdos empiezan una película de la que él desconoce el final… Sabe el inicio; fue su torpeza y su accidente, hace dos años atrás…

* * *

**Hola! Este es un pequeño regalo para Yani; será un mini-fic, dedicado exclusivamente para mi buena amiga, una gran fiel de la pareja que debiera tener más protagónico en las películas. En mi opinión, JKR, tampoco le hace justicia a Ginny como novia, como pilar, en los momentos más importantes de Harry Potter... pero, bueno, eso mi humilde opinión (que a lo millones de JKR, le valen gorro!) En fin, te dedico esto Yanita Potter porque te amo, mi amiga, y tu personalidad cuadra tanto con la mía que me hace ilusión que ambas vivimos en NUESTRA VENEZUELA! TeQuiero. Espero que te guste... No es origínal, pero es mío, jajajajajaja y es una locura que te guste lo que escribo! así que... te encantará! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Perdona que lo publique hoy, pero pese al paro, soy una chica cuya uni en cinco días la ha consumido. Solo pude salir con mis amigas el jueves! :(**

**Yani, espero disfrutaras de tu cumpleaños! (: Que DIOS y NUESTRA MADRE MARÍA te guarden y bendigan. Besos! Saludillos!**


End file.
